Journal Entry 10: Yanshu BRUTE
by The Admain Blacksmith Journals
Summary: The Admain Blacksmith Journals are a series of journals made to spread word of weapon and other ideas that I, the Admain, have created for use in any story, as long as I receive full credit for the weapon or other item used. Or, if you don't want to use it for ideas, you can simply read it for fun.


**_(Read account bio for context. Also, PM me if you'd like to use this idea in your story!)_**

Class: Vehicle/Gun

Rating: Purple

Source Material: Fortnite

_(The name for this is a reference to another franchise. Anyone in the reviews who guesses the franchise correctly gets PMed a Victory Cookie (:)! Anyone who guesses wrong gets a Negative Cracker ]. Don't guess wrong, because other then parrots, no one likes Negative Crackers.)_

"Season 10 is in, and with it came map changes, new skins, and most notably, _PLANES 2.0_ O-O. You'd think Epic would have learned from the many broken vehicles they've added in the past (coughcough planes and shopping carts coughcough) but apparently they didn't learn a single thing, because they decided to add a MECH (which was a bad idea in the first place), with a shotgun and what is basically a FREAKING TEN SHOT GUIDED ROCKET LAUNCHER. Yeah, great job Epic! I barely even play anymore, and spend a large portion of my time creating incredibly overpowered stuff, and I still see the problem here. A.R.s are the only thing that stand a chance against it, but only at a long distance. No real weaknesses other then that. That's a problem. Normally in this situation, I would build some kind of incredibly powerful one man mech, but instead I've decided I'm gonna fix the problem! I'm going to build a mech that _levels_ the playing field instead of obliterating it."

Now I know what you're thinking. Why build something that's purposely a piece of crap? Let me explain. When I'm finally allowed to return to my birth universe, people are gonna want my tech. Specifically my weapons. If a bad person wants my tech, I can give them this as a way to sabotage them. They come to me, ask me to sell them my most powerful weapons, I give them this, they take it to a war, I hit a kill switch, and suddenly it starts having tons of technical issues. They take it back and hold on to it to ask me to repair it later, and suddenly it self destructs, destroying everything in a half mile radius, including their base with lots of valuable war stuffs, and the majority of their highest ranking officials if they're storing it in their main base, which they probably would.

Basically, this thing functions as a mole. And it's good at hiding it too, because it's actually pretty powerful before I start the errors. Unlike the Fortnite mechs, the Yanshu B.R.U.T.E. only needs one person to operate, so it doesn't require the same level of cooperation. Despite looking no different, the shotgun arm doesn't have a shotgun. Instead it has a Light Machine Gun the same as the one in the game (but with a fifty mag instead of a hundred), as well as a massive bullet storage space that goes all the way up the arm. The left arm still has the normal rockets (with the recently added lazer guidance systems), but also has some special ones. These secondary rockets are more powerful and can be shot much farther, but are too dangerous to use anywhere near friendly troops. The secondary rockets have a map based guidance system, which gives an overhead view of the surrounding turf. Besides firing the secondary rockets, the map also allows for a live overhead view of the battlefield, and covers a circular area with a radius of one and a half miles. The energy shield that usually covers the gunner pilot was replaced with a solid metal cover that closes over the same place. Cameras hidden along the outside allow for a full view of the B.R.U.T.E.'s surroundings. The navigator pilot's seat has been completely removed and filled in with an absolutely beastly engine (By average standards, not mine. The engines for my War Digger were over 50 times as powerful, and it had two.), as well as multiple jet fuel storage tanks. The jump boosters and the forward boosters aren't usable separately, but are instead part of the same system. (I did this because, although it was originally separate, using the forward boosters without the jump boosters caused the mech to fall over.) The whole thing is made out of an incredibly strong mixture of titanium, silicone carbide, and melted diamond. (It still doesn't come anywhere close to my metals.)

Then I hit the kill switch, and the whole thing starts breaking down. It starts with some small things that one might expect from something this complicated. The machine gun gets jammed, the map stops working and displays a message saying "no signal", and the mech starts overheating slightly, just enough that it can be passed off as a malfunction in the A.C. unit (yes this thing has an A.C. unit). It gets progressively worse from there. Soon the main rockets are jammed as well, meaning that troops will need to be sent to either protect the mech so that it can be used for its secondary rockets, or to remove it from the battlefield. Some of the cameras hidden along the outside of the mech will go to static, and the boosters will stop functioning. The mech continues to overheat throughout this. Soon some of the worst errors start. The pilot room cover opens up, leaving the pilot completely exposed and vulnerable, and the secondary rockets stop working as well. By this point, the overheating reaches unbearable levels, forcing the pilot to abandon the mech (if it hasn't already been taken off the battlefield and put in temporary storage). Finally, the jet full in the gas tanks gets ignited, causing the entire mech to be obliterated, along with everything within a half mile radius. Three possibilities here. Option A, the mech is still on the battlefield, or is still being removed from the battlefield, meaning that hundreds of the bad guy's troops are taken out by the explosion. Option B, the mech is still being transported to some hidden storage location, which is unlikely, but would mean that very few important things get destroyed in the explosion, other then the mech itself. Option C, the mech has been taken to either a storage facility or their main base, which is best case scenario, because it means that tons of important stuff gets destroyed. Either way though, the B.R.U.T.E. itself, their most powerful weapon, the thing they'll be counting on most, gets destroyed, and that's gonna damage their odds no matter where it happens.

* * *

The Yanshu B.R.U.T.E. is a powerful weapon of war, capable of causing mass destruction wherever it goes. The only problem for the user, is that I can blow all their plans to smithereens whenever I deem necessary. And the best part is that even if they just scrap it for parts, they're not gonna find much. Just a load of bullets, rockets and jet fuel.

And a wirelessly activated lighter. That too.


End file.
